


The Boarder

by midnight12181



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Motorcycle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Back Story: the Soul Calibur 2 crew are modern day college students. Kilik and Xianghua share an apartment, but not a bed. Talim is Xianghua's best friend and Seung Mina's lover. Mina is Kilik's best friend from high school. Yunsung is the new boarder at Mina's parents' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boarder

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Boarder  
> Fandom: Soul Calibur II  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Maxi, Kilik, Yunsung, Seung Mina, Xianghua and others are owned and operated by Namco.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action, College AU
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

The music pounded around him. Bodies writhed to the music on the dance floor. Kilik chewed on his lower lip before realizing that he was eating the silver gloss. Xianghua had made sure he would fit in well at this place. His black fishnet shirt left nearly nothing to the imagination as he shifted uncomfortably in his silver vinyl pants. As he walked further into the crowd, his black boots stopped clicking on the tile floor, but the few clear beads that Talim had wove into his hair continued their song. He resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair or rub his eyes, lest he smear the mascara in both places.

The first place Kilik went to was the bathroom. He didn't have a chance to see himself in this get-up the girls insisted he wear before the left the house. As he looked into the mirror, he almost didn't recognize himself. His eyes looked smoky, thanks to the kohl penciled around them. The only really distinguishing mark he had left was the fading scar on his cheek.

*Wow...* Kilik thought, *If I didn't know better, I'd date myself.* With a chuckle, he wandered back out into the fray. He passed Raphael from his Intro to Psychology class being led around by a white-haired woman in violet bondage gear. And was that a collar on his neck? Kilik shook his head. He knew that guy had kinks the second he met him. Continuing to the dance floor, he noticed Cassandra from his English Composition class and waved. She turned from -- Was that Xianghua? -- the girl in black next to her and waved back before returning to her conversation.

Kilik reached the dance floor and squared his shoulders. He closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat match the beat of the music. Tonight he was the predator, not the prey. Tonight he was the taker, not the taken. Stepping into the crowd, he opened his eyes when the next song blended into the previous one, and they were not the eyes of a shy college kid. They were the eyes of a man on a mission.

\-----

"Are you sure Ivy doesn't mind?" Kilik asked Raphael as he ground his hips into the man's buttocks for the third song in a row.

"See how she watches us? She enjoys this," Raphael panted, reaching behind him to squeeze the erection in Kilik's pants.

Kilik groaned as he and Raphael danced. The man was a good dancer. Very good. If Kilik knew he had half a chance, he would have tried taking this man home, but Ivy would never have it.

As if she heard his thoughts, Ivy walked over to the dancing boys. Without a hesitation or word, she picked up the end of the leash attached to Raphael's collar and led him away, looking back only to mouth "Next time, kid," to Kilik.

Undaunted, Kilik turned around, only to see a man with reddish hair and no shirt to speak of perform an almost snake-like dance move in the middle of the dance floor. The man's tight black pants glided through the intricate footwork he was performing. The long red sash around his waist snapped as he moved. Kilik found himself drawn to the man, the music making his hips sway as he walked.

"He's the one," Kilik whispered to himself as he closed in on the red-haired man.

Not more than five steps away from the mysterious man Kilik ran into someone. Literally.

"Kilik!" a feminine voice perked up over the music.

"Mina!" Kilik was surprised to see his best friend at the club, especially dressed like she was. A thin gold chain hung from her neck, dangling just above the hunter green velvet bustier she wore. Her long black satin skirt was slit up the sides to her hips, showing the black fishnets she wore under it every move she made.

Mina wasted no time; she pressed herself flush against Kilik and started to dance. It was a matter of minutes before she realized that there was something pressing against her abdomen.

"See something you like?" She teased, knowing full well that Kilik held no romantic interest in her.

Kilik blushed, then his gaze went to someplace behind Mina's head. She turned and looked, then giggled.

"I see you've taken a fancy to our new boarder," Mina giggled.

"New boarder?" Kilik's eyes nearly bugged out. Why didn't Mina tell him the Seung family's new boarder was a beautiful, graceful…

"Pretty, isn't he?" Mina's eyes spoke of nearly uncontrollable laughter. "His name's Yunsung. I found him staring at your picture in my room three days ago. He asked who you were and said he'd like to meet you. Interested?"

Kilik's eyes returned to Yunsung. "Yeah…"

"Hey, Talim's waiting for me at the bar. You go get acquainted with Pretty Boy there," Mina leaned in to Kilik's ear. "I want a full report tomorrow." With a grin on her face, Mina spun away.

The heartbeat of the music grew louder as Kilik took a step towards Yunsung. Hands brushed over the red-haired boy as Kilik closed in. *Mine,* Kilik fiercely thought. He reached Yunsung and positioned himself flush with his back. He continued dancing, and Kilik matched him move for move.

At the slight lull between songs, Kilik saw his chance. He leaned forward until his lips brushed the other boy's ear. Kilik felt him shudder, and he daringly darted his tongue into the shell of Yunsung's ear. A moan dripped from the younger boy's lips.

"Yunsung," Kilik whispered.

\-----

Yunsung loved to dance. He loved how everything yet nothing was sacred on the dance floor. He had felt the hands on him, the eyes tracking his movements. He craved the attention like a man in the desert craves water.

Yunsung felt someone press against him, trying to follow his movements. *A challenge, eh?* he thought, grinning. Yunsung twisted and turned, bumped and ground, but his shadow dancer wasn't thrown off at all. He grinned, impressed.

Lips suddenly ghosted over Yunsung's ear, making him shiver. Moments later, a tongue traced his ear. He couldn't stop the moan from erupting from his throat.

"Yunsung," his mystery friend whispered.

Yunsung stiffened, then spun to face the person behind him. He raised his fists, ready for a fight. No one in this town knew his name or his past run-ins with certain dangerous people.

"Who are you?" Yunsung asked.

"Mina said your name was Yunsung," the man said, his eyes nearly glowing. "She said you wanted to meet me."

"Mina?" Yunsung asked, then realization spread over his face. "Are you... Kilik?"

Kilik nodded, then stepped almost flush with Yunsung's body. The beat of the music grew louder, more demanding, more sexual. Kilik's hips brushed against Yunsung's to the beat. Yunsung responded without thinking, wrapping an arm around Kilik's waist. Kilik reached around, place his hand on Yunsung's backside.

The younger man groaned when Kilik slipped his knee between Yunsung's legs, his thigh pressing into the redhead's arousal. He wanted this boy, this enigmatic dancer, to lay beneath him, to cry out his name as Kilik drove into him. He leaned forward, claiming Yunsung's mouth with his own. Kilik quickly took control of the kiss.

"Let's go," Kilik panted, grabbing Yunsung's hand and turning toward the door.

"Go where?" Yunsung asked as he was led outside. "Your place or mine?"

"How about neither?" Kilik turned to Yunsung with a feral look.

"I don't know about that…" Yunsung stared at his feet, shifting back and forth.

Kilik pressed Yunsung against the kid's motorcycle, kissing away his doubts. The fire returned to the redhead's eyes, and Kilik briefly wondered if he could remain the dominant one in this coupling. Kilik tried to press his remaining advantage and bit at the junction of Yunsung's neck and shoulder.

Yunsung melted. He pressed his erection into Kilik's matching one, causing both boys to groan in pleasure. They ground into each other, gasping and panting with delight.

"More…" Yunsung begged. "Want you inside me…"

Kilik groaned. This boy was too much. He opened Yunsung's pants, fluttering his fingers over the kid's exposed erection before sliding his pants off him.

"Fuck…" Yunsung grunted.

Kilik placed him on the seat, bending him slightly over the handlebars. With one hand, he reached between Yunsung's legs to stroke his testicles. With the other, he opened his pants, freeing his weeping erection.

Yunsung glanced behind him and caught sight of Kilik's arousal. "Damn man. Where you been hiding that?"

Kilik grinned and reached into his pocket, only to pull out a tiny vial of baby oil. He coated two of his fingers with the oil and reached for Yunsung. Kilik's slim fingers brushed Yunsung's entrance, and he slowly slipped one of them inside the boy.

"Aw, shit..." Yunsung moaned.

"More?" Kilik asked.

Yunsung nodded, and Kilik slipped another finger inside him, stretching and slicking his soon-to-be lover. He pressed around inside Yunsung, looking for that bundle of nerves…

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Yunsung shrieked.

Kilik grinned.

"Ready?" he asked, positioning himself.

"Hell yeah," Yunsung panted.

Kilik pushed into Yunsung, and both boys exhaled fiercely. Kilik waited for the kid to adjust, and it took everything he had to not just pound into that snug tightness with abandon. He felt Yunsung's muscles clench a couple times before he started to move.

"How are your shocks?" Kilik asked as he gently thrust in and out of Yunsung, the beads in his hair clacking gently.

"Perfect. Why?"

Kilik grabbed the boy's hips and pulled as he thrust hard into Yunsung. The bike rocked with the force, and Kilik repeated the move again.

"Glad you're shocks are good," Kilik grunted.

"Only the best for my baby," Yunsung looked back and grinned, then Kilik hit that cluster of nerves in him, making him squirm.

Kilik continued his movements, occasionally pushing on Yunsung's prostate. The redhead thrust back just as hard, and was making the most interesting noises Kilik had ever heard. He reached around to wrap his fingers around the kid's arousal, only to find Yunsung had beat him to it.

"Fuck, man, harder… Yeah… faster… C'mon, Kilik! Fuck me like you mean it!"

Kilik was lost in sensation. Those words barely registered as he reached for his completion. He was pounding into the younger man with everything he had. Kilik barely heard Yunsung call out his name in climax, as the boy's muscle contractions caused his own release.

Once coherent thought returned, Kilik pulled from Yunsung's body and placed a kiss at the back of his neck.

"Your bike's a mess," he mumbled.

"It cleans," Yunsung responded, hopping off the bike to retrieve his pants.

"Sorry about that." Kilik started refastening his own pants.

"Don't worry about it," Yunsung grinned, pulling on his pants. "Hey, need a ride home?"

"Sure. Thank you."

Yunsung handed Kilik his spare helmet, then put his own on. He started the bike, then revved the engine, grinning stupidly back at Kilik. Without warning, they took off onto the street.


End file.
